Changement de Rôles
by HappinessMadness
Summary: Elle avait beau jouer le rôle d'une adolescente stable et plutôt la tête sur les épaules, la vérité était tout autre...  Il avait beau jouer un vampire détraqué et tourmenté, la vérité était toute autre...  Nina & Ian, véritables protagonistes de ma ficti
1. Prologue

L'eau ruisselait le long de son corps frêle tout fatigué. Ses jambes la portaient avec peine dans cette cabine de douche et de longues traînées noirâtres de mascara bousillaient ses joues.

" Je n'en peux plus." se disait la jeune femme.

Au bout de dix minutes, vingt, peut-être, elle sortit de l'ambiance humide et chaude et saisit une serviette moelleuse. S'enroulant à l'intérieur, elle balaya d'un mouvement le miroir et se regarda droit dans les yeux. Les immenses poches sous ses yeux la conseillaient vivement de se mettre immédiatement sous les draps et de dormir. Ca n'était pas tant que ça la promo qui l'épuisait, non... mais plutôt les virées dans les clubs tard la nuit, tôt le matin. Peu importait, un remontant alcoolisé et la voilà prête à conquérir un nouveau dancefloor dans cette ville à l'autre bout de son Atlanta. Elle n'était pas du genre casanière, du genre à visiter les monuments de chaque lieu où son travail la menait, du genre à occupée Skype pour parler à sa famille... et puis, quelle famille ? Elle n'en avait plus. Et c'était tant mieux, elle jouissait désormais d'une liberté non négligeable. Par ailleurs, son genre à elle était plutôt: martinis, hommes et fêtes jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ce soir, le divertissement serait au maximum. Elle ignorait ce que le reste du cast faisait mais elle, elle sortait !

Son image reflétée, elle se sentit plus revigorée que jamais. Allez savoir pourquoi, plus elle se trouvait éreintée, plus son envie de s'éclater atteignait des sommets... Un rouge Chanel, un regard au Smoky Eyes, une robe noire moulant parfaitement son corps de beauté de l'Est et des escarpins à en faire dégringoler la plus experte des Tops Models, Nina Dobrev sortit de sa suite, portant plein d'espoir pour cette soirée.

_Elle avait beau jouer le rôle d'une adolescente stable et plutôt la tête sur les épaules, la vérité était tout autre._

Pages après pages, lignes après lignes, son esprit s'évadait ailleurs que dans cette luxueuse suite. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout ce confort. Pourquoi lui fournissait-on un salon, un bar, une salle de jeu comprenant un billard, un babyfoot, des tas de consoles de jeux, une salle de bain composée d'un SPA, d'une chambre décorée de façon Victorienne... et j'en passe ? Définitivement, non. Une simple chambre avec une salle de bain modeste aurait suffit. Il ne restait qu'une nuit après tout. Demain, sept heures, il ne resterait plus aucune traces de son passage. Aussi, il laissa tel quel la multitude de joujoux parant sa suite et s'était plutôt improvisé une soirée lecture au coin du feu. Il faisait froid à Londres en plein mois de décembre. Quand l'intrigue de son bouquin ne lui suffit plus, il se connecta à son compte twitter. Il fut encore surpris de toutes les mentions qui apparaissaient à la seconde. Il aurait bien voulu remercier un par un ses fans mais ça demeurait impossible, à son plus grand regret. Son agent lui répétait qu'il possédait un coeur trop charitable, une personnalité inadaptée à la célébrité où les requins n'étaient que trop nombreux...

Son Blackberry vibra entre ces mains et il décrocha.

"Bonsoir, navré de vous déranger, Mr. Somerhalder mais il semblerait que Mademoiselle Dobrev ait besoin de quelqu'un..." annonça une voix timide à l'autre bout du fil.

"Comment ça ?"

Quelle connerie avait-elle encore faite ? Il ignorait si elle s'en rendait compte ou non mais ses déboires lui nuisaient à elle et tout le cast, de jour en jour. Il serra les dents lorsqu'on lui annonça l'ampleur des dégâts.

"... ainsi que la danse effectué à la place des danseuses sur les bars... Vous comprendrez qu'il nous ait impossible de fouiller chaque téléphone portable de chaque client présent ce soir afin de supprimer des images, disons...compromettantes alors..."

"Elle a fait quoi ?" s'enquit Ian, incrédule.

"Eh bien, elle..."

"Non, laissez tomber, je lirai la presse demain et je saurai. J'en ferai part à son agent...

Il marqua une légère pause, massa sa tempe droite et imagina l'actrice dans un piteux état dans un coin du club, supportant les flashs crépitants.

"Où se trouve t-elle ? Dans quelle club, je veux dire ?... J'arrive."

_Il avait beau jouer un vampire détraqué et tourmenté, la vérité était tout autre..._

**Je reprends le chemin des fictions. Ca me manquait. **

**N'hésitez pas pour les reviews!**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

**(et rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est le scénario farfelu de ce qui suivra...)**_  
><em>


	2. Rude réveil

Un battement de cils puis un rapide toucher à l'oreiller voisin permirent à Nina d'immédiatement savoir qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa suite. Bien, reprenons depuis hier, que s'était-il passé ?

_Je danse. Il n'y a plus que ça qui compte. Plus que mes déhanchements, plus que ma tête qui virevolte et plus que les mains d'un type dans le bas de mon dos. Les autres choses n'ont plus d'importance. Je vis sur l'instant. Sans me soucier de tout le reste. Je danse. Puis je m'écroule. Tout se brouille. Le décor devient flou, mes jambes ne me portent plus et je me sens partir dans une lumière éclatante..._

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, Nina décida d'examiner l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le lit King Size où elle avait passé la nuit – enfin, une partie de la matinée, et se fit la remarque que ses sous vêtements étaient toujours là. Un soucis en moins, c'était déjà ça. Des livres trônaient sur une table en marbre et une veste en cuir noir avait été jetée par delà un fauteuil victorien. Ca l'intriguait. Où avait-elle atterri ? Et surtout, chez qui ? Au même moment, un bruit d'écoulement d'eau parvint à ses oreilles.

Haussant les épaules, son envie de découvrir où elle séjournait fut balayée par une faim puissante la tiraillant. Lorsqu'elle se mit sur ses pieds, elle tangua légèrement comme si elle fut en pleine mer. Et c'est d'une habitude récurrente qu'un mal de crâne l'accabla près une soirée bien trop arrosée.

Arrivée devant un bar marbré de la même façon que la table, Nina attrapa une fraise avec envie dans un saladier de fruits bondé. Une puis deux, puis trois et une dizaine ne suffirent pas à la rassasier. Le frigo en vue, elle s'y dirigea, avide. Ce qui l'étonna d'abord fut l'absence totale d'alcool. Même pas de champagne, ni de bière... Rien. Puis, l'abondance de sushis la fit sourire. Qui pouvait bien se nourrir uniquement de sushis ? La jeune femme se servit un verre de jus d'orange, toujours autant étonnée du manque d'alcool. Comment pouvait-on vivre ainsi ? Pardon, survivre ainsi ? La personne qui avait eu la bonté de l'amener ici cette nuit devait être soit, timbrée soit, extrêmement louche -ou les deux, par extension.

L'eau se coupa et la porte à l'autre bout de la pièce s'entr'ouvrit. Nina aperçut une large carrure. Brun ? Blond ? Savait-elle qui c'était ? Probablement pas. Un peu gênée d'ignorer tout de son hôte -hormis qu'il ne buvait pas et qu'il était dingue de sushis, elle commença la conversation.

"Euh... C'est très beau ici." dit-elle, sans obtenir une quelconque réponse alors elle poursuivit. " C'est sympa cette déco... C'est toi qui l'a choisie ?" Toujours pas de réponse, elle enchaîna. " Ah, et... j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas mais j'me suis servie à manger et j'ai pris un verre de jus d'orange. Si tu veux, je te rembourserai, pas de problème, fais le juste moi savoir ? Et..."

"Nina, à ta place, je me ferai toute petite." répliqua sèchement une voix depuis la salle de bain.

Cette voix prit la forme de son partenaire dans la série, dans une simple serviette noué à la taille.

"Ian ?" s'étonna Nina. "Mais enfin... que fais-tu là ?"

"Oh... eh bien... tu vois cette veste là bas ?" Il désigna du menton le fauteuil. "Et ces chaussures Italiennes près du lit...? Ainsi que ce sac ?" Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. "Ce sont MES affaires. C'est MA suite."

"Mais alors, qu'est ce que je fous ici ?"

"Habille toi. Les souvenirs remontent toujours quand on refait le chemin inverse. T'as jamais vu "Hé mec elle est où ma caisse?" *

À ces mots, il lui balança la serviette avec laquelle il venait de se sécher les cheveux.

"hé! Elle est toute mouillée!" protesta t-elle.

"Nina, vraiment, ferme là. Et dépêche toi, les autres sont partis depuis tôt ce matin, histoire d'occuper les paparazzis à l'entrée de l'hôtel afin d'éviter de t'afficher."

"Oh, arrête de jouer l'adulte responsable qui m'engueule. On a passé l'âge quand même! Quoique... Tu commences à attrapper quelques rides ici et là..." lâcha t-elle d'un ton

"Et toi, tu restes l'ado immature en manque d'attention qui foire tout, tout le temps."

Nina ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. D'emblée, on ne la traitait pas ainsi. Plus, car son enfance avait été emplie de conflits avec ses parents. Elle n'aimait pas ces douloureux souvenirs. Etre considérée comme une moins que rien n'était plus à l'ordre du jour.

Mais là, le son du marteau piqueur sur son crâne lui dicta de s'habiller et de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Pour une fois.

*******

" Le vol va durer trois heures, t'es sûre de vouloir faire la gueule ?" ricanna Ian à Nina lorsqu'ils furent tous deux à bord d'un boeing en destination de Milan.

Elle ne répondit pas et ignora royalement son partenaire. Elle portait de larges lunettes noires dissimulant ses cernes ainsi que ses yeux noisettes rougis.

"Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher dans ce club ?" s'interrogea t-elle soudainement.

La première heure s'était déroulée dans un calme absolu. Ils voyageaient en première classe, bien que Ian ait précisé l'inutilité de la chose, Nina avait insisté pour avoir un maximum de confort, sans gamins hurlant à tout va.)

"Un gérant m'a appelé." répondit-il simplement, gardant son regard fixé au bouquin qu'il maniait.

"Mais pourquoi toi ?"

"Je n'en sais rien. L'important est que je sois venu. Par ailleurs, juste avant que tu n'aies enlevé ta p'tite culotte, non ?"

Retirant ses lunettes, elle le fusilla du regard.

"C'est bon, Julie et Kevin m'ont passé un savon. " Elle imita leur voix. "Tu ne peux pas te permettre de véhiculer une image de grosse fêtarde... On ne veut pas d'une Lindsay Lohan... Evite les paparazzis pour le moment... Il ne faudrait pas que ça fasse du tort à ta carrière... bla bla bla... " Elle reprit. "Non mais qu'est ce qui peuvent me saouler! D'ailleurs, tout le monde me saoule. Même toi et ton attitude de p'tit Saint! Limite, je te préfère dans ton rôle..."

"Moi aussi..." murmurra t-il pour lui même.

"Quoi ?"

"Rien... Je comprends, t'es jeune et t'as envie de t'amuser mais... Tu es une célèbre ! Tu ne peux pas faire tout ce que tu veux. D'abord, dans le respect des lois, puis dans le respect du cast et des producteurs... et enfin, par respect pour toi."

Il avait déversé ça avec vigueur, une pointe d'affection dans la voix. Il voulait que tout aille bien. Comme toujours. Arranger les choses, contenter les deux partis, rendre tout le monde heureux... Voilà ses devises.

"Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de tes remarques à la con !" explosa contre toute attente la jeune femme. " J'ai vingt trois ans, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie! Et quand l'envie me prend de danser du pole dance , je n'hésite pas! Je l'ai fait et je n'hésiterai pas à le refaire ! Maintenant, mêle toi de tes affaires, ok ?"

Ian ne releva pas, préférant admirer la vue des Alpes. Il trouvait ça grandiose le fait de pouvoir survoler les montagnes et d'un simple coup d'oeil, balayer tout l'horizon. La conversation qu'il venait de mener avec Nina hantait ses pensées. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi, tel un véritable chien de garde, elle protégeait son coeur et son esprit ? Il lui était impossible de lire en elle... Sauf lorsqu'ils revêtaient tous deux le rôle d'Elena et de Damon. Alors, dans ces moments là, il se sentait proche d'elle. Peut-être prenait-il son travail d'acteur trop à coeur... Ou peut-être cessait-elle seulement de le rembarrer à chaque occasion.  
>Il tourna la tête, regardant d'une certaine manière Nina. Sa tête reposait sur son bras qui s'était affessé sur l'accoudoir. Une mèche de cheveux barrait son visage. Il la retirait en même temps qu'il ôta ses lunettes. Elle dormait. Si paisiblement... Si insouciante et légère, inconsciente par la même occasion des gros titres des magazines people. Ian la trouvait magnifique quand son visage n'était pas paré de cette expression agressive.<p>

"Tu ne seras plus triste. Je te le promets Nina."

**Fin du premier chapitre! Vos impressions ?**

**j'espère que vous profitez bien de votre été! **

**pour ma part, je suis en Normandie chez ma cousine.**

**c'est toujours, pour moi, une source d'inspiration !**

**bisou, bisou, HappinessMadness.**


	3. Révélations

"Prêts à faire la fiesta ?" lanca Nina à Paul, Michael, Candice, Katerina et enfin Zach qui se trouvaient tous affalés dans un canapé en cuir rouge.

Ils relevèrent la tête difficilement, éreintés de la journée de promo qu'il venait d'accomplir. Ca avait commencé par une conférence de presse où Nina et Ian n'avaient pas assisté -évidemment, ils avaient pris l'avion de onze heures, s'en suivit un photoshoot au pied des monuments de la capitale Italienne puis divers interviews avait été menés par plusieurs magazines. Les acteurs avaient bien mérité un peu de repos. Nina, quant à elle, n'était pas de cette avis. Le soir venait de tomber et son envie de danser était réapparue - bien que la presse la déclarait déjà comme une fêtarde alcoolique.

"Ecoute, Nina..." commença Candice. "Il est tard, on est tous fatigués et... tu devrais peut être éviter après hier soir."

"Elle a raison." renchérit Katerina. "Demain, on retourne à Atlanta pour le tournage et Elena n'est pas sensé avoir des cernes de trois mètres sous les yeux."

_Quels rabat-joies !_

"Très bien, allez dormir. Moi, j'vais m'éclater."

Nina tourna les talons, réalisant que ces gens là n'étaient pas vraiment ses amis. Quel mal y'avait-il à vouloir sortir ? Elle était jeune, la plus jeune de tous. Ils ne la comprenaient pas. Et ses frasques de la veille n'avaient aucune porté sur l'actrice. Alors, comme à son habitude, elle choisit la plus courte de ses robes noires, le plus rouge de ses rouge à lèvres et le plus arrogant de ses sourires...

"BzzzzBzzzz"

Ian ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il faisait sombre dans sa suite Milanaise. Il n'avait qu'une envie; se rendormir. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il laissé son Blackberry allumé sur sa table de chevet. Puis, il se souvint de la veille.

Eh merde.

D'un prompt sursaut, il se leva et attrapa son mobile. C'était Paul. Rassuré, il décrocha, la voix rauque.

"Hey."

"Hé mec, désolée de te réveiller mais on m'a appelé..." murmurra l'acteur à l'autre bout du fil, endormi.

"Ah..?"

Pour l'instant, il ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt de l'appel et avait hâte de replonger au creux de ses draps.

"Pour Nina. Elle s'est encore mis dans de sales draps"

Il ne répondit pas, attendant la chute de l'histoire.

"Faut que tu y ailles mec."

"Non, désolé Paul, je passe mon tour ce soir."

Il eut un sourire de vangeance.

"S'il te plaît... Torrey déteste me voir dans la presse, encore plus quand elle se trouve à des milliers de kilomètres."

"Demande à Zach alors."

"Il est avec Candice..."

"Je vois, et les autres ?"

"Ils en ont marre. Ils veulent la laisser dans le pétrin mais je me disais que toi, tu..."

"Moi, quoi...?"

"Eh bien... Tu n'étais pas indifférent à elle, tu t'en serais soucier..."

Ian croisa son regard dans un miroir. Il était las, désabusé, blasé... Mais il lui avait promis qu'il ne la laisserait pas triste.

Chose promise, chose faite. C'est à la petite cuillere que Ian récupéra Nina retranchée dans un coin lounge de la boîte Milanaise.

"Coucou toiiiiiiiiii!" s'égosilla t-elle à la vue de son partenaire.

"Elle est ivre ?"

"Mon chevalier servant à mon secouuuuuurs!"

Elle se hissa sur ses pieds nus et passa les bras autour du cou de son "chevalier".

"Laissez tomber, j'ai ma réponse. Elle me hait, jamais elle n'aurait fait ça sinon..."

Nina fit une tête faussement outrée.

"Je ne te hais pas mon chouuuuuu! Je t'adoooooooore."

"C'est bien ce que je disais." conclut Ian désespérément.

Il remercia le gérant du club et sortit via une ruelle.

"On va oùùùùùù ?"

"On rentre."

"Quoi ? Déjà ? Non ! Je ne veux pas!"

"Pourquoi faut-il que nous soyons toujours en désa... Non! Reviens!"

Trop tard, inhibée, la jeune femme courrait, talons à la mains. Elle éclata de rire quand elle s'aperçut que Ian la poursuivait.

"Rattrape-moiiiiii !"

C'est ce qu'il fit en l'attrapant par la taille -juste après, il vacilla sur un tas de cartons à même le sol. Nina rit de bon coeur.

"Il n'y a rien de drôle : un paparazzi pourrait surgir de n'importe où. Tu n'en as pas marre de faire la une ?"

"Oh, enlève ce froncement de sourcils, Damon, aucun vampire n'en a après nous..."

Ian fut étonné qu'elle emploie le nom de son personnage. Chez certains, l'alcool avait un effet néfaste et les mettait au trente sixième dessous. C'était complétement différent pour Nina : elle retrouvait son sourire, sa joie de vivre... et son humour. Non négligeable. Dans un sens, ça lui faisait de la peine : il ignorait son passé pour la simple bonne raison qu'elle ne laissait rien échapper mais il devinait qu'il n'avait rien à lui envier sur ça. Lui, élevée dans une famille protestante aimante et elle... il imaginait le pire. Un soir tardif de tournage, elle avait effectué un mouvement de recul quand quelqu'un avait voulu la serrer dans ses bras. Il revit sa silhouette frêle éviter une large carrure. Il n'avait pas vu son visage. Le lendemain, l'actrice avait été aux abonnées absentes. Qui était ce ? Qu'est ce qu'on lui avait voulu ?

"J'ai faim." l'interrompit-elle dans le flot de pensées qui l'assaillait. "J'ai envie d'une pizza."

"Ca passe, ton mal de crâne..?"

Nina porta une main à sa tête et grogna. L'emprise de l'alcool s'était amoindrie -pas pour tant qu'elle avait perdu son comportement jovial.

"Au moins, j'ai le ventre remplie..."

"Pas sûr que ce soit mieux..."

"Quel rabat-joie !"

"On verra ça demain, quand on prendra à nouveau l'avion et qu'on te verra avec tes lunettes XXL et la gueule de bois..." répliqua Ian, d'un ton condescendant.

Ils venaient de sortir de la pizzeria "Del' Arte" et se baladaient maintenant à travers les rues pavées.

"Tu sais, par rapport à toi, je n'ai pas eu la chance de pouvoir m'amuser, avant..."

Il sentit que cette phrase lui avait coûté. Il se tut, attendant pour une peu probable suite.

"A présent, je suis... Libre. J'en profite"

La suite vint. Nina parlait d'une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas – du moins, excepté lorsqu'elle endossait le rôle d'Elena Gilbert. Ca lui faisait drôle, d'être là, marchant à ses côtés, à Milan alors que le matin même, ils s'embrouillaient à Paris. Les illuminations majestueuses des devantures de magasins dansaient dans ses yeux marrons. Ian ne tombait plus de sommeil. Il pouvait bien la contempler longtemps ainsi.

"Alors, tout ça n'est qu'une revanche sur le passé ?" se risqua t-il.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation alors qu'il souffla intérieurement pour ne pas s'être attiré les foudres de la concernée.

"Non... Non. Pas seulement. J'essaie de me trouver. De me trouver, moi et ma liberté."

"Est ce que..." commença t-il avant qu'elle ne le coupa.

"Oh ! Un parc ! Allons-y !"

Elle se précipita vers une étendue d'herbe mouillée par la rosée de la nuit et de la froideur hivernal. Au milieu, des jeux pour enfants comprenant des balançoires y trônaient. Le coeur tambourinant comme une gamine, Nina prit place sur l'une d'elles. Ian ne fit aucune réflexion et vint près d'elle.

"Je te pousse ?" demanda t-il, à son grand étonnement.

Hochant la tête, elle poursuivit son discours.

"Je suis née en Bulgarie, tu sais. Je ne renie pas mes origines, j'assume de ne pas être Américaine... Là n'est pas le problème... Le problème... c'est ma famille. Enfin, c'était. Je n'en ai plus maintenant. Je les considère comme des fantômes de mon passé. C'est pour cela que j'ai quitté ce pays, pour avant tout les quitter, eux."

Toutes les vingt secondes environ, Ian administrait une légère pression sur le dos de Nina rendant le rythme de ses balancements réguliers.

"J'avais quatorze ans..." parvint-elle à dire dans un sanglot étouffé.

Restant pantois, les bras ballants, il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire. Que se passait-il ? Il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à cette séance confessions ! Rassemblant sa force, il stoppa la corde et saisit la jeune femme.

"Ils m'ont marié à ce salaud..." dit-elle difficilement, serrant de toutes ses forces Ian comme si ce fut à quoi elle pouvait se rattacher pour ne pas tomber.

"Que t'a t-il fait ?" murmurra t-il. "Que t'a-t-il fait ?" répéta t-il plus haut.

"Rien... Je me suis sauvée avant."

Une larme suivit d'une dizaine d'autres dévalèrent ses joues.

"Tu veux... Tu veux savoir le pire ?"

Il se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux.

"C'est eux! Qui ont voulu tout ça ! Eux qui m'ont chassé de la maison alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant ! Et eux qui m'ont donné à lui..."

Elle pleurait à présent. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait si désemparée. Et dire qu'il lui avait promis silencieusement qu'elle ne serait plus triste... Pour l'instant, il échouait d'une façon lamentable.

"Shhhhh..." La calma t-il tant bien que mal.

Ses larmes qu'il sentait couler contre son torse le plongea dans un état de mal être. Sans réfléchir, il détacha le visage de la jeune fille et plongea son regard azuré dans le sien.

"Personne n'avait jamais été si gentil avec moi..." déclara la jeune femme, refoulant un sanglot.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'elle mais cette fois, ce fut différent de la veille où une danse en boîte lui avait fait perdre la tête. Là, ça sembla plus concret, réel. Son esprit avait beau être embrumé, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Ce qu'elle avait besoin de faire.

Lentement, elle approcha ses lèvres. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, à commencer par son désir.

L'embrasser. Seulement ça comptait. L'embrasser. Et son monde reprendrait un sens.

Sauf que... Une remontée acide lui brûla la gorge.

_Elle eut juste le temps de prendre ses distances, de vomir tripes, entrailles et mauvais souvenirs puis s'endormir sur l'herbe glacée..._

**Navrée de l'attente ! J'étais pas mal occupée et ce soir... **

**je quitte un Nord monotone et gris pour le Sud ! Il me tarde !**

**Je posterais une suite prochainement si vous en montrez l'envie :)**

**bisou, C.**_  
><em>


	4. Let her go

_"Lentement, elle approcha ses lèvres. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, à commencer par son désir._

_L'embrasser. Seulement ça comptait. L'embrasser. Et son monde reprendrait un sens._

_Sauf que... Une remontée acide lui brûla la gorge._

_Elle eut juste le temps de prendre ses distances, de vomir tripes, entrailles et mauvais souvenirs puis s'endormir sur l'herbe glacée..."_

Ian n'était pas parvenu à fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Et quand, vers 4 heures du matin, il avait sombré. Il avait rêvé qu'il bastonnait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années dans une campagne Bulgare. Autant dire que la nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos après qu'il eut déposé Nina dans sa suite. Il avait tant à lui dire, tant à lui faire savoir... Il serait là pour elle. Il la protégerait, la ferait oublier.

En attendant, il avait à faire ses valises car le cast rentrait au pays. Ça se sentait au fil des dernières interviews accordées que chaque acteur avait hâte de retrouver Atlanta et le tournage. Ian plus que les autres. Sa famille et ses chiens -non négligeable, lui manquaient. Il était comme ça, il avait besoin de ses points de repère, un point d'ancrage, un lieu vers lequel revenir signifiait se retrouver.

Ne vérifiant même pas s'il n'avait rien omis dans l'immense suite d'hôtel, il sortit en enfilant un chapeau et ses ray-ban pilotes. Il était déjà en retard pour rejoindre ses partenaires.

"Ian ! Attends ! " l'apostropha une voix dans son dos.

Il fit volte face et découvrit Zach, flanquée de Candice.

"Salut les gars."

Sa voix avait été monotone, éteinte et complétement dénuée de l'enjouement habituel avec lequel il s'exprimait d'emblée.

"T'es pas content de rentrer ?" remarqua Zach.

"Si. Bien sûr." Son attention se porta sur la main de Candice, entourée de celle de Zach. Ça l'acheva. "Où est Nina ?"

"Oh, Paul m'a raconté..." intervint Candice. "J'imagine qu'elle décuve et qu'elle prendra, comme à son habitude, un avion beaucoup plus tard que le notre... "

"Ouais."

Puis il partit dans le sens opposé à la sortie, laissant coïts les acteurs. Ils savaient tous deux que quelque chose se tramait depuis quelques temps. Tout le monde le savait. Mais personne n'osait faire de réflexions par respect pour Ian. Car c'était bien du respect qu'il inspirait. Ils avaient beau ne pas estimer Nina pour toutes ses frasques et tentatives d'attraction d'attention sur elle, pour ce qui était de Ian, ils l'adoraient. Il avait le cœur sur le main, n'hésitait pas à recommencer telle ou telle scène pour satisfaire un technicien ou pour gommer certains détails que Julie remarquait au montage. Non seulement, il avait du temps pour chacun de ses fans, où qu'il soit, dans la queue d'un supermarchés ou bien dans les toilettes d'un restau', mais il accordait une attention particulière à chacun, conscient que sans eux, il n'en serait pas là. Quelques paparazzis avaient maintes fois essayé de découvrir ce que cet homme dissimulait derrière son masque de bon samaritain. Il ne pouvait pas être si parfait. Il devait avoir un défaut, une arnaque dans l'emballage si soignée de cet acteur à la bonté extrême.

Le "défaut de fabrication" résidait bien quelque part.

En effet. Il avait un talon d'Achille. Au fond de lui, il possédait une faille qui, chaque jour, de plus en plus, le faisait sombrer. De désespoir. D'amertume. De rancœur contre le monde entier.

Elle s'appelait Nina. Pour elle, il aurait été capable de déplacer monts et merveilles, de parcourir l'univers tout entier rien que pour accrocher un sourire sur son visage, de prendre ce fameux risque qu'on n'ose qu'une fois dans sa vie (après, on réalise que ce fut stupide d'y croire car le désenchantement est tel, qu'on choisit de ne plus recommencer...) ; aimer. Oui, il aurait été capable de l'aimer.

Se devant de la retrouver, il planta son sac et courra comme un fou jusqu'à la porte 1008.

Il toqua plusieurs fois mais personne ne répondit.

Ian imaginait Nina profondément endormie, rêvant de ses craintes passées, jusqu'à ce qu'un son puissant fasse vibrer la porte. De la musique. Impossible qu'un humain normalement constitué ne puisse dormir avec un tel boucan. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit la femme à qui il voulait déclarer son amour, dansant. Ca n'était pas une simple danse. Son corps virevoltait de part et d'autre, envoyant valser sa chevelure brune. Elle _s'éclatait_. Étrange changement par rapport à la veille.

La contemplation dans laquelle il était plongé l'empêcha de dire quoique ce soit -même quand elle le toisa d'un haussement de sourcil.

"Tu veux..?"

Pas de mouvement. Il semblait comme hypnotisé.

"Ian !" le rappela t-elle à l'ordre.

"Oui, hum, navré !" s'excusa t-il, reprenant ses esprits. "Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien... Après hier."

"A part un mal de crâne dont je suis horriblement habituée, ça va !"

Elle éclata de rire. Puis reprit une mine sérieuse.

"Tu voulais donc..?"

Ian fut étonné du ton qu'elle employait. Il était si froid, si distant. Comme si... Comme si la veille ne s'était pas passée.

"Attends, te rappelles-tu d'hier ?" demanda t-il.

Tournant les talons, la jeune femme chercha quelque chose dans son sac.

"Oui..?" Elle pouffa de rire. "A vrai dire, non. Mais bon... Ça aussi, j'y suis habituée. Je n'aurai qu'à lire le premier magazine qui me tombe sous la main et ça me reviendra."

Elle revint vers lui, saisissant d'une main son blackberry et de l'autre de l'argent. Ian avait une sale mine, ce matin là, remarqua t-elle avant de lire dans ses yeux azurés une surprise sans pareille.

"Tiens, prends. Il paraît que tu m'as encore sauvé la mise hier."

"J'en veux pas de ton argent."

"Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, voir comment tu allais."

"Pourquoi ça irait mal ?" s'étonna t-elle.

"Ne fais pas semblant avec moi. Je sais très bien que tu te souviens d'hier soir."

De nouveau, elle alla vers un autre coin de la pièce.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

Ian s'approcha lentement. Il fit cependant une halte pour diminuer le volume de la musique.

"Nina. Retourne toi." ordonna t-il sans aucune réponse. "Fais moi confiance. Retourne toi."

Il n'y avait que la voix lointaine d'Adele pour troubler l'instant.

"S'il te plaît. Je ne te ferai aucun mal."

Nina se retourna enfin. Elle planta ensuite son regard dans le sien. Misérable. Pitoyable. Voilà comment elle se percevait à cet instant. Pourquoi était-il si... gentil ? Avec elle, elle ! Celle qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, qui le traitait comme un moins que rien avec une bassesse méprisable. Il ne devait pas s'attacher à elle. La chute n'en serait que bien pire.

Bien sûre qu'elle se souvenait de la veille -et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de ses escarpins sentant une sale odeur !, non... c'était parce qu'elle avait révélé à ce que personne elle n'avait encore jamais dit. Avec Ian, elle se sentait en confiance, en sécurité. Mais non, non, non ! Elle ne devait pas changer ce comportement de petite garce capricieuse. Son caractère n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. De plus, elle avait conclu un pacte avec elle même; effacer son passé, être égoïste, ne pas se soucier des autres et vivre son présent comme si demain n'existait pas. De la sorte, le bonheur aurait du être au rendez-vous. A tort. Ca n'avait rien changé. Au fond, elle ressentait toujours ce même vide incommensurable au creux d'elle, la même peur lorsqu'un homme s'approchait d'elle de trop près et ce même sentiment que chaque personne à laquelle elle risquait de s'attacher, allait un jour ou l'autre l'abandonner. Comme l'avait au préalablement fait sa famille.

"Que vois-tu dans mes yeux, Ian ?" l'interrogea Nina d'une toute petite voix.

Il saisit son visage fin en croupe.

"Toi. Je te vois, toi."

Sans plus poser de question, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Nina put sentir son coeur pulser violemment dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle y mette un terme. Maintenant. Elle le repoussa non sans violence.

"Ne t'approche plus de moi, O.K. ?"

Ian comprit quelque chose. Quand il effectuait un pas en avant, elle en reculait de deux. Il avait le coeur brisé de la voir souffrir ainsi cependant, si c'était ce qu'elle désirait... soit. Il ne viendrait plus à elle.

Il sortit de la suite 1008, récupéra son sac, monta dans l'ascenseur, fila dans le hall de l'hôtel, emprunta un accès d'où aucun paparazzis ne pouvaient le repérer, prit place dans un taxi noir et ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit et sortit son prochain script... Là où toutes ses rêveries avaient le droit de prendre forme -dont embrasser la femme qu'il aimait.

Nina se laissa tomber sur le sol, ses cheveux formant un halo autour d'elle. L'ayant glacialement repoussé, elle espérait que son existence continuerait d'être aussi loufoque.

_Ian, Ian... _

Le mal qu'elle lui avait causé le tiendrait à distance à présent. Au fond... elle l'aimait beaucoup. C'était le seul qui s'occupait de son être, vraiment, et sans arrière pensées. Mais elle se convainquit du contraire.

_Il est comme les autres. Ils te veulent tous du mal Nina. Ne fais confiance à personne._

_Voilà deux êtres qui, réunis, auraient pu balayé la souffrance de l'autre mais séparés, éprouvaient le plus grand des mals; l'indifférence._

**Awww ! Merci pour toutes ces jolies reviews ! Pour tout avouer, c'est cela qui m'a motivé afin d'écrire ce troisième chapitre. **

**En effet, avec les superbes vacances que j'ai passé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre à jour cette fiction mais dès à présent, je compte m'y remettre ! **

**Bisous, dites-moi honnêtement, franchement, clairement ce que vous en pensez !**


	5. Et tout reprend son cours

_"Nina se laissa tomber sur le sol, ses cheveux formant un halo autour d'elle. L'ayant glacialement repoussé, elle espérait que son existence continuerait d'être aussi loufoque._

_Ian, Ian... _

_Le mal qu'elle lui avait causé le tiendrait à distance à présent. Au fond... elle l'aimait beaucoup. C'était le seul qui s'occupait de son être, vraiment, et sans arrière pensées. Mais elle se convainquit du contraire._

_Il est comme les autres. Ils te veulent tous du mal Nina. Ne fais confiance à personne._

_Voilà deux êtres qui, réunis, auraient pu balayé la souffrance de l'autre mais séparés, éprouvaient le plus grand des maux; l'indifférence."_

Tout redevenait exactement comme avant. Comme si la promo en Europe n'avait pas existé. Ian avait chassé de sa mémoire les pubs Anglais, de même que les monuments Parisiens ainsi que les rues pavées et enchanteresses de Milan. Ce fut plus par dépit que par envie. Mais il se le devait à lui même. Ca n'était pas tant pour sa fierté, car, au contraire de Damon, il n'en possédait pas. Pourquoi arborer une fierté en amour ? Si l'on aime d'un amour vrai, dénué d'un intérêt autre que le plaisir de partager, aucune notion d'égoïsme est de mise. L'acteur retrouva donc son quotidien rythmé par les différentes associations caritatives auxquelles il prenait part. Ca importait pour lui. Dès son adolescence, il avait effectué du bénévolat. A présent, aidé de son argent et de sa notoriété, il pouvait en faire davantage. Par ailleurs, peu de scènes avec son personnage vampirique n'avait besoin d'être tournées -son rôle n'était que secondaire, voir tertiaire dans les premiers épisodes de cette saison.

Il n'avait pas croisé Nina depuis son départ de la chambre 1008.

Le bruit épouvantable que faisaient ses talons broyant le sol cessa lorsque l'un deux se brisa sur le béton d'un fin couloir.

_Merde, merde, merde ! Qui a dit que Louboutin était de la qualité, bordel !_

Elle se déchaussa et reprit le bas de sa robe d'une main puis mit en place ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Tournant une scène dans la peau de Katherine, elle avait une tonne de maquillage à enlever et un costume d'époque à retirer. Il était si pesant ! Ou bien fut-ce sa fatigue et sa lassitude. Elle l'ignorait et c'est d'un regard morne qu'elle posa soudain les yeux sur un visage qu'elle n'eut plus l'habitude de voir.

Ian venait de croiser Nina.

Comme ça, l'air de rien. Pas de paroles, pas de gestes. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas mais après tout, n'était-ce pas le souhait qu'elle avait émis ?

Qu'il la laisse tranquille. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

Elle rejoignit sa loge déserte, enfila un jean, un top, et des Converses (plus de talons pour aujourd'hui !) et se débarbouilla. L'image que reflétait le miroir ne lui plut guère. Le teint blafard, les cernes s'étirant, les yeux rougis... Tout ça était pour Katherine. Pas pour elle. Cependant, les deux commençaient à se confondre.

Elle soupira. Et s'en alla.

Le lendemain, tout le cast était réuni dans le décor qui servait de tombeau sous l'église. Ils jouaient une scène décisive. Depuis deux heures. Les producteurs commençaient à s'impatienter. Nina confondaient les répliques, ne se déplaçaient pas selon la chronologie du script... En bref, elle foirait.

"Allez, on fait un break !" s'égosilla Julie Plec à l'intention des acteurs.

Candice prit à part Nina.

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as jamais loupé une scène de ta vie et là... là, tu..."

Sa phrase resta en suspend.

"Là, je fais n'importe quoi."compléta Nina.

"Oui. Awww... J'aurai jamais cru que tu avouerais tes torts. C'est... euh... surprenant."

Personne n'ignorait l'égo omniprésent de l'actrice.

"Candice."

"Pardon. Bon... Alors, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Rien, tout va bien. J'ai juste du mal avec cette scène. Je trouve ça stupide qu'un loup garou arrive à sauver une dizaine de vampire ! Et puis..."

"Stop, je sais que le scénar n'a aucun rapport avec ton attitude. Tu es ailleurs." conclut son amie.

"Non, au contraire ! L'ennui, c'est que je suis trop concentrée. Je veux faire ça parfaitement, de manière infaillible. J'ai peur..."

"On le sait tous que tu es du genre perfectionniste mais de là à avoir peur... Nina ! Tu n'as peur de rien, toi." s'étonna Candice, atterrée.

Nina haussa les sourcils d'un air de "jenetelefaispasdire". Enfin, en apparence car au fond... elle se trouvait effrayée de tout un tas de choses: tomber en panne, par exemple ou bien des chiens imposants, ou alors une chambre plongée dans le noir, un accent campagnard... Et l'amour. Ainsi se faisait-elle conduire par un chauffeur, allumait-elle toujours une lampe de chevet, fuyait-elle les gens à l'allure champêtre, fuyait-elle les parcs... Et Ian. Tout se devait de rester dans l'ordre des choses. Il est bien connu que l'être humain est peureux et peu courageux...

Candice apposa sa main sur l'avant bras de Nina. Amicalement.

"Même si... je ne suis pas d'accord avec tes choix et toi, avec les miens... Je suis là pour toi et..." commença la belle blonde.

"Il va te briser le coeur !" l'interrompit la jeune femme.

"Peu importe, c'est ma vie ? Je suis assez grande pour décider qui y rentre ou non. Ecoute, j'ai choisi de faire confiance à Zach."

"Tu fais une erreur."

"Probablement. D'autant plus que si notre relation échoue, toute la presse sera au courant. Mais j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de lui et de l'amour qu'il me porte..."

Nina ricana.

_Quoi de plus niais que l'amour ?_

"Je suis heureuse. Sois le pour moi, s'il te plaît. Tu pourrais l'être aussi..."

Nouveau pouffement de la part de Nina.

"Ne dis pas le contraire ! Il est fou de toi !"

Les deux femmes savaient très bien de qui il était question. Pas la peine de prononcer un prénom.

"Au nom de notre amitié, même si celle-ci s'effile de plus en plus ces temps-ci... Je ne te blâmerai pas pour ta faiblesse." déclara Nina, ignorant le précédent sujet de conversation.

"Si, par faiblesse, tu entends affection alors... merci. N'empêche il était question de toi et de..."

"Tu sais quoi ?" la coupa Nina. "Dès que je reviendrais sur le plateau, j'assurerai."

Accrochant un sourire qu'à demi convainquant, Nina tourna les talons. Elle ne suivrait pas son amie dans cette stupidité. Certes, elle se disait plus heureuse – mais pour elle, plus niaise aurait davantage convenu.

Candice la regarda s'en aller. Elle ignorait tout du feu qui animait le cœur de son amie d'un tel dédain et orgueil et cela la peina.

_Un jour, elle s'ouvrira. Elle cessera d'être une poupée grand modèle et deviendra épanouie..._

Elle avait dit qu'elle assurerait. Et c'est ce qu'Elena fit. Elena n'avait jamais été plus professionnelle que cela. Y compris lorsqu'Elena embrassa Damon. A travers l'écran, les producteurs furent stupéfaits du réel de la scène. Du réel que les images renvoyaient. Sauf que lorsque ses lèvres se scellèrent à celles du vampire, Nina s'imagina qu'elle embrassait un chien imposant. Une peur pour une autre...

Apparemment, celle du chien était moins conséquente que celle de l'amour...

"Nina !"

Les flashs crépitaient.

"Par ici, Nina !"

Une avalanche de lumière l'aveuglait et forçait la jeune femme à sourire tout en gardant les yeux grands ouverts. Tous ces photographes la complimentaient sur la robe portefeuille noire qu'elle portait sublimement bien ainsi que sur son chignon semi sophistiqué, semi romantique. On la regardait, on la choyait, c'était elle le centre d'attention. Face à cela, elle se sentait bien.

"Nina ! "

Tous les psys vous le diront, si vous désirez tant ne pas passer inaperçu et avec discrétion, vous avez de fortes chances de souffrir d'un mal être profond - Probablement remontant à l'enfance.

Le cast rejoignit Nina sur le tapis rouge pour une dernière photo de groupe pour ensuite rejoindre l'évènement organisé par une célèbre chaîne de télévision.

Candice vint se placer à sa droite et Michael à sa gauche. Les autres s'organisaient autour du trio. Elle eut juste le temps de sourire avant que les photographes ne demandent à un changement de place.

"Je te promets ne pas les avoir payé..." murmura Candice avant de laisser la place à Ian.

Il tint délicatement l'actrice par la taille, comme une poupée en porcelaine qu'on eut peur de briser.

Nina eut la sensation que le temps s'arrêtait. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua que son partenaire était très consciencieux dans son allure. Il arborait une mine resplendissante et un sourire faisant pâlir de jalousie un dentiste. Surtout, il ne faisait pas attention à elle. A cet instant, il se comportait comme elle venait de le faire face aux autres. Qu'est ce qu'elle croyait ? Bien sûr qu'il s'en était remis. D'abord la veille lorsqu'il l'avait croisé dans le couloir, l'ignorant royalement et maintenant...

Photos et interviews achevées, ils se retrouvèrent autour d'incommensurables tables. Nina s'ennuyait déjà.

"Tu crois qu'ils m'en voudront si je me tire ?" demanda t-elle discrètement à Candice.

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

"Fais ce que tu veux. C'est déjà cool que tu soies là. Pour une fois."

"Ouais... Je trouvais que je n'étais pas assez affichée comme ça... A demain !"

"Arghh, souhaite moi bon courage pour affronter ce monde si superficiel et vain..."

"Tu t'en sortiras très bien, ne t'en fais pas."

Sur cela, elle laissa son amie et rejoignit le vestiaire.

Parmis un nombre impressionnant de portant, Nina retrouva son imper beige Burberry et son sac. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur, s'assura que tout y était bien puis entreprit de partir mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son attention se porta sur un couple enlacé dans le canapé un peu plus loin. Des escarpins rouges ainsi qu'une veste en cuir noir avaient été délaissés sur le sol. L'intruse n'avait pas fait de bruit et sa dissimulation était parfaite ! Il eut alors été impossible que les personnes l'aient aperçu.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

_Pas discrets._

Et elle partit définitivement. Pas de soirées arrosées ce soir-là, elle préféra rentrer directement dans son immense appartement froid et dénué de vie. Cependant, lorsqu'elle alluma les luminaires de son séjour, quelques détails la chiffonnèrent. D'abord, la baie vitrée donnant sur son balcon était entr'ouverte, ensuite, un verre à moitié plein trônait sur son bar en marbre et enfin... des papiers étaient sens dessus sens dessous. Son coeur pulsa violemment contre sa poitrine.

_Ca n'était pas un cambriolage. Elle en était persuadée._

**Bien à vous, chères lectrices! Navrée de l'attente mais j'étais pas mal occupée...**

**Et puis, mon inspiration ne fait que des siennes ^^**

**Enfin bref, voilà la suite. **

**Ian réussira t-il à oublier Nina ?**

**Qui Nina a t-elle surprit dans les vestiaires ?**

**Et enfin, qui s'est introduit chez elle et pourquoi ?**

_Bisous!  
><em>


	6. Note de l'auteur

Eh non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre que je poste et j'en suis désolée.

Ca me coûte vraiment d'écrire ces quelques lignes mais il le faut vraiment...

Je n'ai plus d'inspiration.

Pour cette fiction en tous cas. J'ai du mal à aligner les mots, ça me prend des heures et des heures pour finalement aboutir à un résultat qui ne me convient pas.

Dans ma tête, l'intrigue de "Changement de Rôles" était beaucoup plus... passionnante. Or, quand je fais des relectures, des envies de tout effacer sont bien présentes. Frustration quand tu nous tiens...

J'espère retrouver un jour le fil de mes fictions ("Entre les deux, mon coeur balance" est également en pause...)

Navrée, je comprendrai votre déception et la lassitude qui vous hante peut-être à force d'attendre vainement une suite...

Portez vous bien, Cassandra.


End file.
